Lord Voldemort N'oublie Jamais
by Ashar
Summary: J'avais tout prévu. Excepté que le gosse survive. Que s'est-il passé ?


_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.R., sauf l'histoire générale de cette fic qui provient d'un défi du forum auquel je fais parti. Je ne fais que taper sur mon clavier et je ne touche donc aucune rémunération pour cette fic débile._

_Consigne : Ecrivez la mort de Lily Evans et de James Potter ainsi que la survie de Harry Potter, d'après les romans de J.K. Rowling._

_Contraintes : Le récit doit être rédigé à la première personne du singulier du point de vue de Lord Voldemort._

_Lexique :__ Quelques noms qui se trouvent en anglais dans cette fic et leur traduction française :_

_Severus Snape = Severus Rogue_

_Neville Longbottom = Neville Londubat_

_Wormtail = Queudver._

_Les autres sont les mêmes._

_

* * *

_

Lord Voldemort n'oublie jamais.

J'avais tout prévu. Le moindre petit battement de cils avait été prémédité avec le plus grand soin. J'avais même envisagé qu'ils puissent être absents. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Alors, quelqu'un est-il capable de me renseigner sur ce qui vient de se produire ? Non, parce que, ça, ce n'était pas prévu, mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! Je me souviens très bien de tout ce que j'avais planifié avant de me déplacer - je ne me déplace jamais pour rien, merci bien, les autres sont là pour ça - et ceci, n'en faisait certainement pas parti ! Et comme je dis toujours à ces cucurbitacées incapables qui me servent de Mangemorts: ce que Lord Voldemort ne prévoit pas n'arrive pas. C'est donc totalement impossible que ce soit arrivé. CQFD. Seulement voilà, s'il est improbable - que dis-je, impossible ! - qu'une telle chose ait lieu, alors pourquoi ceci a l'air foutrement réel ? Je me déplace tel un fantôme, je vois comme un fantôme, j'ai la consistance d'un fantôme, je sens le fantôme et, Bon Dieu !, je respire même comme un fantôme ! Quoique, est-ce qu'un fantôme est censé respirer ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais entendu qu'un fantôme avait le moindre souffle. Or, moi je respire, le souffle rauque et erratique qui s'échappe de ma gorge à intervalles irréguliers ne peut qu'être une respiration. Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Ce que je disais est donc vrai, ce que je ne prévois pas ne se produit pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de mourir et je ne suis pas mort, tout simplement ! Et pour ceux qui en douteraient encore, les morts ne respirent pas ! C'est donc parfait, à un petit détail près. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus de me retrouver dans cette forme immatérielle et que le sale gosse survive. Comment ça, quel gosse ? Vous étiez où jusqu'à maintenant ? Bon pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver en cours de route, je vais reprendre depuis le début.

Tout à commencé par une chaude nuit d'été il y a de cela un an, j'étais assis tranquillement dans mon fauteuil à caresser la tête de ma chère Nagini, quand les portes de mon sanctuaire se sont ouvertes avec fracas et que l'un de mes serviteurs est venu s'agenouiller devant moi. Il avait un regard alarmé et semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise d'apoplexie. N'étant pas magnanime de nature - après tout, je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la magnana...magnani...bref, la clémence ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire - j'ai donc décidé de le torturer mentalement et physiquement. Je n'ai prononcé aucun mot et je me suis contenté de le fixer de mon regard de braise. Lorsque ce cornichon à enfin relevé les yeux vers moi, je lui ai lancé un doloris bien senti. N'oublions pas qu'il m'a dérangé pendant une intense activité, il le méritait amplement ! Une fois que sa voix se fut brisée d'avoir trop crié, j'ai retiré le sort et lui ai permis de parler.

- J'ai une nouvelle des plus inquiétantes à vous faire part, mon Maître ! me fit-il d'une voix rauque et grinçante.

- J'espère bien que tu ne me déranges pas pour me parler de tes expériences de potions sur des vierges albinos, Snape. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! ais-je rétorqué, exaspéré.

Seulement je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais préféré entendre parler de ses vierges albinos. Ce qu'il me dévoila par la suite, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ainsi Dumbledore, ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus faisait passer des entretiens d'embauche à des pseudo-voyantes pour son poste vacant de professeur de Divination. Jusque là rien d'alarmant, me direz-vous. Seulement, il semblerait que l'une de ces folles est fait une prédiction. Sur moi, Lord Voldemort (et aussi sur une escalope mais le plus important c'est moi). Une prédiction qui...et bien prédisait ma mort. Moi, mort ! Impossible ! Lord Voldemort ne peut pas mourir, puisqu'il est la Mort ! Furieux, j'ai congédié le bidouilleur de potions et ai ordonné à mes sujets de me chercher les noms de tous les marmots devant naître à la fin du mois de juillet. Bien entendu comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis entouré par des incapables, je n'ai donc appris le nom des enfants susceptibles de naître à la fin juillet qu'après leur naissance seulement. J'ai alors découvert les deux marmots dont les parents m'avaient défié par trois fois. Neville Longbottom et Harry Potter. Je me suis renseigné sur eux et j'ai découvert que si le premier était un sang pur, le deuxième était le fils d'une sang de bourbe ! J'ai tout de suite su, qui serait le plus dangereux. Potter. N'étais-je pas moi-même un fils de sang de bourbe ? Attention ! Le premier de vous qui tente de le répéter, je l'avadakedavrise avant qu'il ait le temps de dire "Fourchelangue" ! Compris ? Hum, Potter, donc. Il me fallait mettre la main sur cette vermine et l'exterminer. Mon devoir après tout, c'est d'envoyer voler jusqu'en Enfer tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur. Et il n'y a rien de plus simple ! Du moins je le croyais...Dumbledore était plus malin que je ne le pensais alors. Il avait mis les Potter sous Fidelitas. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! J'étais Lord Voldemort tout de même, Le Mage Noir le plus Grand de tous les temps ! Il se trouve que j'avais pris la peine d'enrôler dans mes rangs ce répugnant Wormtail afin d'avoir un espion. Et ce fut lui qui fut choisi pour être le Gardien du Secret à ma plus grande satisfaction. Il me révéla tout naturellement où se trouvaient les Potter et je n'eus plus qu'à préparer mon plan machiavélique pour éliminer le cancrelat qui menaçait mes projets de pouvoir et de destruction. Il fut en place très vite et je décidai de faire preuve d'ironie. J'ai donc attendu le soir d'Halloween pour aller rendre une visite de courtoisie à mes chers amis. A savoir aujourd'hui. Mon plan était des plus simples : je devais transplaner à Godric's Hollow, me rendre devant la demeure des Potter, tuer tous ceux qui oseraient s'interposer entre le berceau et moi et éliminer le nourrisson. Un véritable jeu d'enfant que même Wormtail aurait pu exécuter...Enfin peut-être pas lui, plutôt Goyle...Non, pas lui non plus en fait, ni Crabbe d'ailleurs. Macnair, oui, Macnair, lui, aurait pu le faire, c'est un crétin fini mais lui aurait réussi. Bon cela aurait été un véritable carnage avec du sang partout et sans aucune classe mais il aurait réussi au moins. Peut-être aurais-je dû l'y envoyer à ma place ? Cela m'aurait évité de me retrouver ainsi. Non, mais regardez-moi ! Où est passé ma grandeur ? Ma classe ? Ma prestance ? Pfiout ! Plus rien ! Je veux mon regard de braise et mon rire cruel ! Vous allez me dire que je peux toujours rire, mais avouez que c'est tout de suite moins effrayant lorsque ça provient d'une espèce de brume blanchâtre qui s'envole involontairement à chaque coup de vent. Enfin, passons. Une fois la nuit tombée, je me suis bel et bien rendu à Godric's Hollow en transplanant. Jusque là tout s'était déroulé selon mon plan. Comment ça, c'est que le début ? Tu veux mourir ? Quoi ? Je ne peux plus tuer dans l'état dans lequel je suis ?...Ecoute-moi bien vermine, je suis Lord Voldemort, t'entends ? LORD VOLDEMORT ! Alors mets la en sourdine si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux. Et crois-moi, même si je suis une brume tu n'en a pas envie, capiche ? Bon, donc. Je quittai le couvert des arbres et entrai dans le village. Je me trouvais là sur la place du village entouré par des gosses déguisés pour l'occasion de ce 31 Octobre. Vampires, Loup-garous, et autres créatures se côtoyaient gaiement. D'autres semblaient ne pas vraiment comprendre le thème d'Halloween puisqu'un lapin rose, une fée des bois et une princesse passèrent devant moi. Je fis une grimace avant d'entamer ma progression à travers le village afin de rejoindre le sentier qui menait à la maison des Potter. Un marmot déguisé en squelette s'arrêta à ma hauteur afin de me complimenter d'un :"T'es terrifiant, M'sieur !". Je le remerciai et lui assurai que lui aussi n'était pas mal et il rejoignit ses amis. La traversée du village s'avéra plus laborieuse que je ne l'avais pensé de prime abord avec tous ses enfants courant partout autour de moi. Certains restaient à une distance respectable tandis que d'autres tentaient de me toucher. De part et d'autre, ils me lançaient des "Waaah t'es tout pâle M'sieur, t'es malade ?"; "T'as des drôles d'yeux, M'sieur !"; "Pourquoi tu portes une robe, M'sieur ? C'est pour les filles les robes !" "Tas des bonbons, M'sieur ?". Sentant ma patience limitée atteindre les dites limites, je m'efforçai de les envoyer de l'autre côté du village, ce qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils me virent quitter la place. De toute évidence, leurs parents leur avaient interdit de sortir du village. Très bien, je me retrouvai donc seul. Le sentier était long et escarpé et je passai devant une maison avant d'atteindre celle des Potter. J'ouvris la grille de leur jardin qui grinça légèrement et traversai la cour. Je toquai à la porte et attendit que l'on m'ouvre. Mon "Des bonbons ou un sort" était prêt et ma baguette tout autant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, mais le cri de Potter m'empêcha de placer ma réplique, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Je brandis ma baguette tandis qu'il sortait la sienne et il plongea sur le côté afin d'éviter mon premier sort. Il riposta d'un sortilège qui m'effleura. Après ce ne fut plus que sortilèges confondus qu'il serait inutile de citer. Très vite, sa respiration se fit laborieuse et il transpirait. J'étais fier d'être encore en forme malgré mon âge.

- Tes petits tours de passe-passe ne sont pas très efficaces, fis-je avec un rictus. Tu n'es qu'un orgueilleux qui se prend pour un Dieu et un amateur, Potter !

Je sais, je fais des vers sans en avoir l'air, et le plus fort c'est que ça rime encore ! Ma réplique me fit rire machiavéliquement et il grimaça significativement. Après quoi il lança un regard désespéré à une porte à sa droite. Il voulait probablement se replier. Même si sa fuite pouvait être amusante, il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui rapidement. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire - moi, pour ceux qui seraient lents - et bondis littéralement - un vrai lapin, je vous assure - sur moi. Je l'évitai et lui collai un Avada Kedavra entre ses quatre yeux. Au passage, je n'ai jamais aimé les gens à lunettes. Le corps sans vie de James Potter tomba alors au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons dans un bruit mat. Exactement ce que je disais, un amateur. J'essuyai ma robe qui avait été malmené durant cette bataille et partais jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce de droite avant de monter les escaliers. Rien, bien entendu. Une cuisine moldue des plus banales. J'entrai à nouveau dans le hall, jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans le salon - tout aussi moldu, de quoi se demander si j'étais bien chez des sorciers - et allai à l'étage. Trois portes me faisaient alors face. La première était une salle de bain comme je l'appris en ouvrant la porte. La seconde était la chambre des parents mais aucune trace de la mère et du marmot censé me défaire. En ouvrant la dernière porte, un sort siffla à mon oreille. D'un mouvement souple du poignet je désarmai l'importune. Cette dernière se jeta entre le berceau, où reposait le bambin, et moi en pleurant. Je m'avançai et la poussai de mon chemin, désarmée, elle n'était plus une menace. Elle s'effondra au sol avant de se relever vivement et de me pousser du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Pousse-toi, folle ! lui ais-je dis.

- Pas Harry ! Tout mais pas Harry ! Prenez-moi à sa place mais laissez Harry ! Ayez pitié !

Pitié ? Lord Voldemort ne connaît pas la pitié ! J'ai ricané et levé ma baguette. Avada Kedavra. L'intense lumière verte ébloui l'enfant et la femme chuta tout comme son mari. Voilà qui était fait. Il n'y avait plus personne pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Il ne me restait donc plus que la petite tête brune qui me fixait de ses grands yeux verts à éliminer. Et je n'aurai plus d'obstacles à mon rêve d'immortalité et de grandeur. Hormis Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore c'est...C'est Dumbledore tout simplement. Ce vieux fou glucosé a le don de m'horripiler au plus haut point ! Avec ses lunettes en demi-lune et son regard pétillant et grave à la fois. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je détestais les gens à lunettes ? Et bien, je déteste aussi ceux qui aiment les sucreries et qui ont le regard d'un alcoolique illuminé. Comme cet ahuri de Dumbledore. Je sentais la colère monter et je décidai d'oublier Dumbledore le temps d'anéantir Harry Potter. Ce dernier me regardait l'air larmoyant et la couleur de ses yeux me fit penser à celle de l'Avada. J'eus un sourire cruel et levai ma baguette afin de lancer pour la troisième fois de la soirée le sortilège mortel.

- Adieu Harry Potter...Avada Kedavraaaaaaaaaah !

Le sortilège toucha le front du gosse avant de ricocher d'une manière ou d'une autre et repartir dans l'autre sens. Je me le pris de plein fouet et la douleur fut insupportable. Des minutes, qui me paraissaient des heures, de douleur ininterrompue. Et quand finalement cela s'estompa, je me trouvais dans l'état dans lequel je suis maintenant. A l'état de brume devant le bébé qui continuait de me regarder, des larmes et du sang coulant le long de ses joues. Mais en chair et en os, lui. Sur son front, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair était le seul témoin du maléfice.

Alors je le demande encore une fois : quelqu'un est-il capable de me renseigner sur ce qui vient de se produire ? Je jette un coup d'œil au corps sans vie de la mère et une idée totalement folle m'assaille. Et si... ? Mais c'est improbable ! Pourtant c'est la seule explication possible. De l'ancienne magie. J'aurais dû le prévoir ! Maintenant que je suis comme ça, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Aller voir mes fidèles concombres et leur demander gentiment qu'ils trouvent un moyen de me rendre mon corps ? Aucune chance que j'aille les voir dans cet état. Seraient-ils même capable de me voir ? Pour ce que j'en sais, ce gosse y arrive mais il a aussi survécu au sortilège mortel alors que personne d'autre n'a jamais réussi. Ses yeux verts me suivent tandis que je m'éloigne. Le soleil entame sa lente progression dans le ciel et le bruit d'une moto que l'on gare se fait entendre. Quelqu'un est venu chercher mon antagoniste. Il nous faut partir. Oui nous. Vous aussi, vous qui avez suivi mon récit jusqu'à maintenant, venez avec moi. Où allons-nous ? Loin. Mais nous reviendrons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas. Lord Voldemort n'oublie jamais.

Harry James Potter, toi, ton nom, ta cicatrice et tes yeux couleur de Mort, je te garde en mémoire. Quand viendra le temps, je reviendrai plus fort et plus puissant que jamais et ton trépas sera inéluctable.

_Fin_

* * *

Voilà, ce truc est vieux comme le monde mais j'avais envie de le partager. Et je sais que Voldy-chou est loin d'être terrifiant mais je me devais de tourner notre mégalomane préféré en ridicule. C'est donc maintenant chose faite ! ^^

Certains d'entre vous reconnaîtront peut-être quelques clins d'œil à un autre grand méchant mégalomane que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Sur ce, bon vent !

Gab'


End file.
